Active temperature controlled containers can comprise a number of thermocouples to actively apply the Peltier effect to advantageously transport heat within an iso-thermal transport system. The Peltier effect is the presence of heating or cooling at an electrified junction of two different conductors. The Peltier effect has been advantageously used in harnessing thermoelectric effects whereby temperature differences are directly converted to electric voltages, and vice versa. Accordingly, a thermoelectric heat pump is built to include a plurality of thermocouples that include a junction of two different conductors that are electrified at the junction to create heating or cooling, according to the temperature sensitive cargo disposed within the iso-thermal transport and storage system. Examples of temperature sensitive cargo that can benefit from transport in iso-thermoelectric heat pump and storage systems include biological materials and samples, including cell and tissue cultures, nucleic acids, bodily fluids, tissues, organs, embryos, plant tissues, and other sensitive goods such as pharmaceuticals, vaccines and chemicals. Various systems for temperature regulation for transported materials requiring a stable thermal environment are known. Iso-thermal transport systems seek to be robust, efficient, and self-sufficient for safely storing and maintaining cargo during transport, storage, or both.
Conventional active temperature controlled containers tend to be heavy, bulky, and short operability times. These limitations greatly limit the utility of conventional active temperature controlled containers—especially in light of airline safety restrictions regarding certain types of rechargeable batteries.